scarletstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red
Equipment * Unity Station Colonel Coat ** Inherited from Titus Steel Red uses the Coat mainly to conceal weapons and annoy Unity Station Police Department (USPD) ** Contains Pouches for ammo and energy cells * Dual Wrist Rockets ** Preferred Weapon, opening maneuver to reveal hidden weapon and take victim by surprise ** Attachments include: Rapid Fire Blasts, Power Shots,Scatter Shot, Splicer Beam, Taser Shot, Flamethrower, Grapple Hook * Maverick Magnum ** Gift from Scarlet on Red's 21st Birthday ** Has 6 interchangeable chambers that can take different ammo *** Armor Penetrating Bullets (Bull Horns) *** Incineration Bullets (Diablo Rage) *** Sniper Bullet (Widow's Kiss) *** Energy Bullets * Energy Saber (Red) ** Red began Saber training after trying to close gap between himself and Silver ** Like all Energy Saber's can cut through majority of materials given time and strength * Finger Cannon ** Powerful single shot beam cannon, replaces right index finger ** Surgically implanted at age 12 as part of ritual to be member of Brotherhood Worthless Children * Jet Boots ** Can fly short ranges at extreme speed History * Early Life Age 0-12 Was sold at birth to Brotherhood of Worthless Children along with Jordan and Drake. Raised in at "The Crib" by Mother, was grouped with Jordan, Drake, Silver, and Scarlet to form family. Spent majority of time playing with Scarlet of rebelling against Mother. Only trained to show up Drake and Silver thus not being able to complete assassin training. Purposely fell behind to protect Scarlet from the other children and Mother. Was never mentored by other members of Brotherhood because being labeled as failure. Trained in free running by committing petty crimes and pranks and then escaping from USPD. Soon gained attention of Titus Steel developing a love/hate relationship. Found Mother ordering a group of children to beat Scarlet for being weak, seeing Scarlet bloody and broken. In a rage killed Mother and 2 other children. With Red's first kill he was able to complete ritual to join Brotherhood. * Life in Brotherhood Age 12-30 Became a member of the Brotherhood with Scarlet, after telling Council that Scarlet assisted with kills. Given code name Maverick for his unorthodox skills, constant rebellion, and killing of Mother. As a Worthless Child, Red continued his rivalry with Drake and Silver. Mostly only went on mission when a member of his family was also involved, mainly because had no real interest in being an assassin. At age 20 was assigned along with Silver to massacre Refuge Camp primarily full of Sick and Young. After Massacre Red had extreme doubts of continuing being an assassin. Began to spend more time with Titus Steel and Doctor Quam Grimlock. Started to be more gentle over time, even developed romantic relationship with Scarlet at age 26. At age 30 On Assignment to destroy a high profile Cyber Soldier Factory, found a defective Cyber Soldier known as Sunny. Soon became close friends with Sunny for he sympathized with Sunny because he was also programmed to be something he doesn't want to be. * Downfall Age 31-32 Attended Titus Steel's promotion ceremony to Colonel of Division 94, where The Chairman of Unity Station Council (Tuears Plych) was there to swear Titus in. Drake was along with his father was also attended ceremony in order to assassinate Chairman Plych. Titus was caught in the aftermath and was murdered by Drake in a gunfight. Steel told both Red and Kaze "Be the burning star in this dark space, never fade out." Took Steel's coat to keep it from being destroyed the gunfight between the Brotherhood and USPD. After Titus' funeral Red along with Scarlet and Jordan left the Brotherhood. Red spent his savings to buy a cruiser named "Atlas II" named after Titus' ship. Sunny joined Red from request of Scarlet, the two of them formed the Scarlet Stars. Red used Atlas to explore space and find a new life besides the Brotherhood. Silver was assigned to assassinate Jordan, Scarlet and Red after their leaving lead to large portion of Worthless Children to also resign. Silver kidnapped Jordan and Scarlet to lure Red in whom at the time was soul searching through galaxy. In confrontation with Silver, Red easily defeated and Sunny nearly destroyed. Scarlet used herself as a shield to protect Red from a killing blow from Silver. Red and Sunny used the opportunity to severally injure Silver and cause him to retreat. * Scarlet Stars 32-39 Rides in "Atlas II" with Sunny developing a notorious reputation of a Outlaw who robs from both the innocent and criminals. Lost all morals and continuously preformed dangerous stunts to try ignore from pain. Gained name "Quick Fire" from his skills with a gun and little hesitation in killing enemies. Grew to love Light Bike Racing as it gave large rewards and a thrill that he lost after Scarlet's death. Due to high amount of racers also being criminals and gangsters, Red stayed anonymous as to not paint target on back and just be another racer. Was dubbed "Crimson Comet" after the way his bike looked on the track.Category:Characters (Dark Space) Category:Scarlet Stars Category:Mercenary Category:Brotherhood of Worthless Children Category:Human